


Confessions in the War Room

by ChickPea92



Series: Cullen Rutherford & Evelyn Trevelyan [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Skyhold, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-22
Packaged: 2018-03-25 07:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3802135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickPea92/pseuds/ChickPea92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and the Inquisitor have some alone time in the war room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions in the War Room

Cullen wasn’t entirely sure how long they’d been in the war room. All he knew was that the sun had barely risen when they’d started and now it was beginning to set. And the Inquisitor had barely said anything. She just stood there pouring over the map with an intense look on her face whilst Leliana and Josephine discussed some matter relating to a few Orlesian nobles.

He had to keep reminding himself not to stare. But, Maker, she had to be one of the most beautiful women he’d ever seen. Cullen had no idea what exactly was going on between the two of them. They’d had a moment shortly after arriving at Skyhold and then another during a game of chess but that had been it. The Inquis – Evelyn, she had asked him to call her Evelyn, had been so busy that he never had a chance to talk to her alone. So here he was, lusting after her like some teenage boy whilst everyone else around him attempted to change the world.

“We don’t have time, Josie, I need to send a raven straight away.” Leliana’s voice brought him out of his daydream and back into the real world of mission reports and soldier placements.

“Oh alright,” Josephine sighed “you do that and I’ll write some letters to send immediately. And Commander you’ll send the forces?”

“Uh, yes, of course.” Naturally he had no idea what forces she was referring to but he had no doubt that if Josephine required them then they were needed. He’d casually bring up the topic again later to figure out exactly what he was meant to do. As for now, he had been left alone with Evelyn after the two other women marched out of the war room. She was still staring intently at the war map so he daren’t interrupt her with his trivial questions about their non-existent relationship. So in the meantime he made do with perusing any reports he had yet to look at.

“I have a confession to make”

Her voice startled him slightly as he’d only just begun to lose his thoughts in his work. He looked up at her but she was still staring at that damn map. He couldn’t possibly imagine what kind of confession she was referring to. Had she been thinking the same things as he had? About their flirting? Was that all it was to her maybe? Or maybe he should just ask her.

“A confession? What about?” She finally lifted her head to look at Cullen. Maker’s breath, she had the most beautiful eyes. They were the most magnificent crystal blue colour. He could lose himself in them all day but her words brought him back to the conversation at hand.

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” She stated plainly. Now he really was confused.

“I’m sorry, I don’t quite catch your meaning.”

“This,” she gestures down at the maps and figurines, “everything here. Closing rifts, fighting demons or darkspawn or whatever decides to come my way I can deal with. But politics? Troop deployment? Whether to buy someone off with gifts or simply have them killed? These sorts of decisions affect people’s lives and you’ve decided to leave it in my hands. And, as I previously stated, I have no idea what I’m doing.”

Cullen felt a small smile creep into his lips. She was rather adorable when she got flustered.

“Are you laughing at me, Cullen?”

“Maker, no!” She looked so frustrated and that was the last thing he wanted. “You just looked.. never mind.” Now he was the one who was frustrated. What was it about this woman that meant he could never get his words out?

Her face softened but not in the way he wanted. She looked so dejected as she turned around and pushed herself to sit up on the table. Cullen saw her shoulders slump forward in defeat as he rounded the table to stand in front of her.

“I wasn’t laughing at you, Evelyn, I promise. As for all your worries; that’s what Josephine, Leliana and I are here for. We’re your advisors for a reason. Let us help you.” He tried to make eye contact with her but her head was bowed low as she idly fiddled with a loose thread on her trousers.

“I just don’t want to let everyone down.” She was speaking so quietly that Cullen had to strain to hear her. He so desperately wanted her to look at him. In a bold move he gently touched her chin with his thumb and forefinger and lifted her head.

“You could never let me down. Any of us. No one expects you to be perfect and you’re new at this still, we know that. I know you try your hardest to do the right thing, it’s one of the most..” Cullen forced himself to say it as he lowered his hand from her chin. “..attractive things about you.”

Evelyn’s lips slowly started sliding into a smirk.

“Attractive, you say?” She said it with such amusement. If it wasn’t for the fact that what he’d just said had improved her mood he would have regretted his words immediately.

“Uh, yes, that is, uh, indeed what I said.” He could feel the blush starting to form on his neck and cheeks and suddenly he felt the need to look anywhere but those beautiful eyes of hers.

“Cullen..” He didn’t know what the next words out of her mouth were going to be and part of him never wanted to know. Reluctantly he brought his gaze back down to the woman before him and what he saw was a pleasant surprise to say the least. She was smiling up at him. And such a genuine smile it was. One that reached right to the corners of her eyes and he couldn’t help but mirror her smile with his own. It’s now or never, he thought.

He brought his hand up to rest on her cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb. He’d spent many a sleepless night imagining the softness of her skin but nothing could compare to the real thing. He slowly inched his head closer to hers, fighting back the urges to pull away and run straight out the door behind him. However, much to his surprise, she leaned up towards him in return until their lips met in the most tender kiss he’d ever experienced.

She sighed into the kiss as her hand went up to his own face to stroke along the stubble there and reach around to the back of his neck, pulling him in for a deeper kiss as their mouths parted. Cullen found himself inadvertently moving closer to the table Evelyn was perched on, eventually slipping between her thighs and resting one of his hands there as she pulled him ever closer. A small moan escaped her mouth, a sound that shot straight to his groin and he quickly had to remind himself of where they were.

He hesitantly pulled away from her and the reality of what had just happened rained down on him, his previous confidence all but disappearing. He moved his hand away from Evelyn’s face and begun to form an apology in his head, what for he wasn’t exactly sure. He was about to open his mouth to speak when she took both of his hands in hers and silently guided them to her lips to give gentle kisses on his knuckles. Cullen finally allowed himself to relax and smiled at the gesture, rubbing his thumbs across her own hands.

She let their hands fall from her lips but still didn’t let go.

“Well, that was unexpected.” She said, looking up at him with smirk. “Maybe I should start having breakdowns in the war room more often.”

He chuckled, “I’d rather you didn’t. Although I must agree that the outcome was rather enjoyable.”

“Maybe we should just skip to that part in the future then.” Her smirk turned into a grin.

Cullen began to lean in for another kiss but was interrupted by the faint clunk of what was presumably Josephine’s office door. Whoever it was would be in the war room momentarily.

The Commander and Inquisitor shared a brief look of panic mixed with a trace of excitement. Cullen quickly rounded to the other side of the war table as Evelyn hopped off it just as the door swung open.

“Oh!” Josephine jumped back slightly, “I wasn’t expecting anyone to still be in here. Actually it is good that you are as I have a few more matters to discuss concerning Orlais.”

Josephine’s words gradually started fading to the back of Cullen’s mind as he looked towards his Inquisitor who held the image of utter perfection. No one would’ve ever suspected that the Commander of her army was mere seconds away from ripping her clothes off. However, the mischievous glint in her eyes when she glanced in Cullen’s direction said otherwise.


End file.
